


Great Minds

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Donut and Caboose both love their teams, but they like to take a break from it all every once in a while.





	Great Minds

Despite it being the first place Church died, Caboose really likes the cliffs of Blood Gulch. It was high up and he could see all the way to red base. And if he yelled really loud he could hear himself yell back. Right now, he loved it because that’s where he goes to hang out with Donut.

“I love those guys to death, but it’s good to get away from it all sometimes.” Donut said as he laid down a large quilted blanket. “So what did you manage to bring from Blue Base?”

“Oh you are going to love this.” Caboose said as he pulled a bag off of his shoulder and sat down on the blanket. He began pulling things out and laying them in front of Donut.

“I have a bottle of orange juice, this old coloring book that Church said I lost, and some cookies that Tucker stole from Grif.”

“Very nice.” Donut said. He set down his wicker basket and started unpacking all his things. “I have the last half of this block of cheese, one of Lopez’ old historical drama books, and the rest of Grif's cookies.”

They started their picnic like they did every other month, Donut read to Caboose while he colored. Then they ate whatever snacks they managed to find. And after that was Donut’s favorite part.

“So Caboose, what kinda drama is going on at Blue Base?”

“Well things have been pretty okay lately. Church is still mad about the whole ‘killing him’ thing, but you know how he gets.”

“Ugh, what a drama queen!” Donut said, eating a slice of the cheese he brought. “I mean we buried Sarge once and he’s over it already.”

“Yeah, I mean what kind of friends can’t kill each other every now and then?”

“Exactly! This is why I like you Caboose, we really get each other.” Donut said, putting his arm around Caboose.

“What do we get each other?”

“No, I mean we understand each other. Back in Red Base I tend to get looked over.”

“Oh that doesn’t happen to me in Blue Base.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I am taller than everyone else there so they would have to stand on something to look over me.”

Donut looked at him for a second then laughed. Caboose didn’t really get why, but he was glad to see his friend happy.

“Y’know, Caboose, you’re alright for a Blue.” Donut said, giving Caboose a hug.

“Yeah, you’re a really cool lightish-red guy too, Muffin Man.”

“Thank you!”


End file.
